Season 1
Falling Skies is a new series from DreamWorks Television and executive producer Steven Spielberg. Noah Wyle (ER, TNT's The Librarian movies) stars as a former college professor who becomes the second-in-command leader of a group of soldiers and civilians struggling against an occupying alien force. Moon Bloodgood (Terminator Salvation) co-stars as Anne Glass, a doctor who works with the surviving children to help them cope with the traumatic situation. The series also stars Drew Roy (Lincoln Heights) as Hal and Maxim Knight (Brothers & Sisters) as Matt, Tom’s two sons; and Seychelle Gabriel (Weeds) as Lourdes, an orphaned teenager who helps run the group’s commissary. Will Patton (Armageddon, TNT’s Into the West) will play a recurring role as a fierce resistance fighter. TNT broadcast the first season on Sundays at 10:00 pm in the United States. Falling Skies premiered on Sunday, June 19, 2011 in the United States with a two hour premiere. The two-hour premiere of Falling Skies was watched by 5.9 million viewers, making it cable television's biggest series launch of the year, with more than 2.6 million adults 18–49 and 3.2 million adults 25–54. The first season finale received 5.6 million viewers, the highest rated episode since the series premiere with 2.5 million viewers 18-49. The first season was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 5, 2012 in North America, on July 2, 2012 in the United Kingdom and on August 29, 2012 in Australia. In addition to all the episodes of the first season, extras include an extended version of the pilot episode, audio commentary on the pilot episode, a Season two preview, the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International panel, deleted scenes, character profiles, international promos, behind the scenes features, "Making of Skitter", "Harness Makeup Tips" and "Director One on One". A collectible Trading Card was released exclusively to Blu-ray. Summary Falling Skies focuses on the resilience of the survivors and their determination to maintain their humanity when all else has been destroyed. It is a tale of endurance, commitment and courage in which everyday people are called upon to become heroes. They may be outmatched, outnumbered and outgunned, but nothing can beat the human spirit. Most of all, the series is about the ties that bind people together in the most difficult of circumstances. The aliens in the series are mighty, mysterious, and merciless. They are highly intelligent and use military-like tactics, which makes them an overwhelming force against the 2nd Mass. There are two types of aliens, which the human survivors have named Skitters and Mechs. Combining live action and special visual effects, the Skitters have spider-like bodies and incredible strength and agility. The deadly, robotic Mechs stand upright and can shoot bullets from their arms. The aliens control captured children, like Tom's son Ben, through bio-mechanical harnesses but have yet to reveal their ultimate plan for them. Episode List Cast Season 1/Starring|Starring Season 1/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 1/Co-Stars|Co-Stars Deaths * Rebecca Mason * Sam Glass * Lee Glass * Linda * Sophia Weaver * Bryan * Man at Barricade * Click * Billy Pope * Cueball * Whitey * Michael Harris * Parker * Jeff Russell * Mary Russell * Philips * O'Brian * Fuller * Mike Thompson * Terry Clayton * Danner * O'Neil * 2nd Mass Fighter * Jeff Wu * Gibson Production Development officially began in 2009, when TNT announced that it had ordered to pilot an untitled alien invasion project. Originally the title Falling Skies was called Concord. Spielberg later came up with the title Falling Skies. Casting announcements began in June 2009 when Noah Wyle was announced as the lead. In July 2009, Moon Bloodgood, Jessy Schram, Seychelle Gabriel and Maxim Knight were cast as Anne Glass, Karen Nadler, Lourdes and Matt Mason. In August 2009, Drew Roy and Peter Shinkoda were cast as Hal Mason and Dai. The show's official website offered an online web-comic prior to the show's launch. Released every two weeks it followed the characters of the series just weeks after the alien invasion. For the first season, production took place in Hamilton. The pilot was filmed in 2009 in Oshawa, Ontario, and the rest of the season was shot from July to November of the following year in Hamilton and Toronto. Promotional Material Posters Falling1.jpg Falling-Skies-1.jpg Falling-Skies-2.jpg falling-skies-3.jpg 91iANw1dwvL._SL1500_.jpg Sources 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons